Rear wiper is not only used for wiping water and removing ash, but also acts as an important part of vehicle appearance. The sealing tightness of a rear wiper will be greatly affected by human factors, environmental factors, etc., rendering the rear wiper to leakage. If the performance of the rear wiper seal is not good, it will be easy for the rainwater to leak from the seams between the vehicle body and wiper, which may leads to unpredictable consequences. At the same time, as the market demand, rear wiper installation space is more and more limited by compact body space. Thereby, in some cases the traditional electrical motor with three fixing points cannot be applied, and a new way will be used alternatively, i.e., two of the fixing points are on the vehicle body sheet metal frame, and another fixing point is realized at a glass hole, and this installation way is appreciated by the market.
Given these realities, there are complex technical requirements for the seal connect structure of the rear wiper. The traditional method is to provide sealing rubber gaskets on both sides of the glass, and to provide plastic base parts and clamping nuts on the two sides respectively for sealing purpose. However, this structure has inevitable drawbacks. Firstly the large sealing assembly exposed outside the vehicle body has a harmful effect on the appearance of the vehicle. Secondly, the manufacturing tolerance of the glass has a serious impact on the amount of compression of the rubber gaskets on both sides of the glass, thus the seal effectiveness cannot be assured. Finally, the complicated installation parts prone to cause error during the mounting process, and the expected mounting effect and quality cannot be guaranteed.